The Better Villians
by DemonWing123
Summary: What if Aizen, his two main subordinates, Gin and Tosen, and the arrancars, meet Juha Bach and Vandenreich, and immediately start to discuss who's the best? Rated T for swearing. FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE.
1. Aizen and Juha Bach

**(A/N: This is an idea I have thought for a long time. I have thought about it and have finally decided to write about it. I'm very sorry if some characters some to be OOC, please forgive me for it. Also, if there's any wrong with this, review it).**

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and no one else.

Aizen and Juha Bach.

Aizen: - …

Juha Bach: - …

Aizen: - My god.

Juha Bach: - What.

Aizen: - I am so glad my subordinates don't die a minute after they appeared.

Juha Bach: - I so glad my subordinates don't have shitty outfits and have tattoos on there most private parts.

Aizen: - On the parts where the fans love to watch, well most of them.

Juha Bach: - I am so glad my second in command isn't a retard who loves to mock people and act like a child.

Juha Bach: - Who's instead a well-looking guy with long fabulous hair, with white clothes, eyes who doesn't have their eyes SHUT DOWN for most of their time and also have a sword who doesn't extend.

Aizen (Irritated): - I am so glad my second in command is more popular than your second in command, also have showed his full powers, have a backstory, more screentime, were on the anime and even had a voice actor, something not even you have!

Aizen: - Was does his "B" stand for anyway? The Balance? The Beast? The Bastard? The Bitch?

Juha Bach (Twitching with anger): - Well at least I had a name for my organization, also even a symbol, something not even you had!

Aizen: (Twitching with anger).

Juha Bach (Twitching with anger): - Also I fought and even KILLED the Captian Commander, when he was using his Bankai against me, something he never done during your battle against, him, also you sealed with that freak of a arrancar who couldn't even know mission properly.

Aizen: - Well, I actually laid a hit on him, also, the idea of using a special race of those have control of, was my idea from the start!

Juha Bach: - Well, I have gone to Royal Realm, something you never could do during the series, also it was also the reason you made that god damn arrancar army.

Aizen: - I'm sorry, I'm glad I appeared sooner in the series than you.

Juha Bach: - You're just jealous because I have done everything you couldn't do; also I have a good damn killer moustache.

Aizen: - Phh, anyone can have a moustache these days, I have my hair curls.

Juha Bach: - God what I hate you Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen: I hate you too, Juha Bach.

**End of Chapter one**

**(A/N: I really hope you liked it, if you liked it, please review, and if you like it, se you late).**


	2. Ulquiorra and As Nodt

**Hello, I hope like this, sorry It took so long, but here's chapter 2, enjoy! I don't own Bleach, Kubo does it.**

Ulquiorra: So, As Nodt was the name, also know as the "rip-off of an extremely creepy, awesome, cold-hearted, emo-themed servant with black hair and have an extremely tragic past and feel lonely. I thought my helmet was lame.

Ulquiorra: My god, even the clothes are so ripped off, you know, because of the long dress, the nails, the long hair and the MASK, people going to think you're a woman.

Ulquiorra: Which I made me think you were a woman.

As Nodt: Well I'm sorry, Bat, I couldn't think of it, since Kubo hadn't any more ideas and created an character, who defeated a captain and wasn't killed by the one I killed and realised what he was missing in the first place.

Ulquiorra: How Pathetic, even the Woman (Orihime) could came up with better insults than that, also I don't have a shitty, fucked face, so fucked up he needed a mask. Also, don't become shitter and shitter from every power-up I take.

As Nodt (Twitching): So glad I don't transform into a bat, and by the way, your backstory was revealed in a data book, my backstory was revealed in the actual manga.

Ulquiorra: My backstory was way more tragic than "Mr Fear master who fears to go to hell and was in a hospital", in fact the fans thinks my Bat-form is very awesome and have cosplayed it more than you, which I think, no one have done it before.

As Nodt: I'm so glad my master is the one, who killed the captain-commander, known hom way more than your master, even went to the Royal Realm and even killed the Royal Guard and the Soul King, which your master never done anything of that.

Ulquiorra: Well, I'm happy Aizen-sama is way more popular than Juha Bach, also moustaches are so mainstream, even children have them.

As Nodt: You do know it was the thing Aizen said last chapter, right?

Ulquiorra: Sorry, the writer have a very empty fantasy.

Ulquiorra: So glad he didn't rip-off you.

As Nodt: Why I am with you again?

**Thank you guys for reading, if you enjoyed, please review me, so will I make more chapter, see you later!**


	3. Grimmjow and Bazz-B

**Hello, here's chapter 3, this idea was from darkmachines, I really hope you enjoy this, and if there's some fails in this chapter, please tell it in the review.**

Grimmjow: Well, well, well, isn't I the new "teenage, asshole, prick guy who does whatever he wants and thinks himself to be the new king of place he and his place lives."

Grimmjow: Also the bastard guy who interrupts and harm his own fellow female partner to gain his pray, also know as Kurosaki.

Grimmjow: I never thought Kubo has such low level of fantasy.

Bazz-B: Fuck you! I might have some similarities with you, but I am having better powers than you, instead of a shitty kitty clothes.

Bazz-B: In fact, I took down three seated officers at the same time, without them reacting, plus I fight a captain, a FUCKING captain, also two lieutenants.

Bazz-B: Unlike you, who only fought one guy in the entire series, the anime and the manga? You should have fought the others you know. If you fought that ice captain, you couldn't have gained a good reputation in the series.

Grimmjow: Well, sorry "Mister Guy who had his powers stolen from his boss to an asshole", also what was your backstory? Were you alone in the fucking world with no one to play with you?

Grimmjow: Also, I had a backstory, it was very awesome and touching at the same time, and the fans loved it. The saw a new side of me, the reason I become the prickliest of pricks, also know as, the Prick King. Also, I am proud of having my "Kitty-form", instead of a power-up that gives a nothing but a plate on the head and two shitty bar wings.

Bazz-B(Twitching with anger)

Grimmjow: Also, those on the Internet who fought what your Vollstandig would look like, before it was revealed in the manga, were way too more awesome.

Bazz-B: Sorry, but you should know I didn't need any subordinates on my side to fight my enemies.

Bazz-B: Also unlike you, before my boss betrayed me, I was very loyal to him, also my flame powers was enough to offset the flames of the CAPTAIN-COMMANDER himself.

Bazz-B: By the way, where the hell where you, when we fought the Shinigamis, searching after your yarn-ball, Kitty?

Grimmjow: And when I first saw, I was gonna say you had a awesome Mohawk.

Bazz-B: …

Bazz-B:…

Bazz-B: …you…

Bazz-B: FUCKING ASS THAT WAS WHEN I TOLD TO THAT REDHEAD WHEN I FOUGHT HIM!

Bazz-B: And you call me a rip-off!

**Here you go, thank you for reading, If you like this, please review and tell more what characters I do more, also, if there's anything wrong with this, please write it in the reviews. See you later!**


	4. Harribel and Bambietta

**Hello guys, I want you to give you this new chapter of "the Better Villain's", this time it is about Tia Harribel and Bambietta Basterbine.**

**I really hope you enjoy this one. This was also an idea I got from darkmachines. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and not me. Also, Kubo owns Bleach, such as the chapter before, I am very sorry I didn't say in the previous chapter, I am so sorry I didn't write, It was mistake, I am very, VERY sorry, Bleach is owned by Kubo and no one else. Also the chapter 3, a.k.a. the last chapter **

Harribel: Have I got this right? You killed your own subordinates, in half, to kill your time?

Harribel: And I thought Grimmjow was insane.

Bambietta: Do you have any ideas what it is, living in a dimension, having nothing to do, only to be surrounded by idiots, psychopaths, murderers, Nazi rip-offs (Sorry for adding the word Nazi, very sorry A/N MineHunter) and wasting time being in the fucking ice castle.

Harribel: I have spent my whole life in dimension, where it is always night, with hollows, nothing but sand and live with the thoughts of killing for survival, instead of killing it because of boredom.

Bambietta: I am very sorry, but have to say I am way more powerful than you, also, I have more subordinates than you, have a more awesome and powerful power than you, have longer hair and my power-up isn`t a shark.

Harribel: I am so glad I had backstory, more screen time and later become a queen, instead of a zombie by one of her own subordinates, plus the who you killed you wasn't turned by your death.

Bambietta(Twichting with anger): Hey, fuck you, because of me, the doggy captain had to make a new bankai and even a new form to defeat me, unlike your captain, he just make whole "flower rain thing" in order to defeat you.

Harribel: And I thought Nnoitra was bad a giving insults. Even a kid can came up with better insults than that.

Harribel: Besides, what was the name of your power-up?

Harribel: "The Explode of God? "The Exploding God?" "The God of Explosion?"

Harribel: I am so glad my "Tiberon" had name.

Bambietta(Almost snapping with anger): WELL, Mr easily captured by the leader and hadn't made single appearance yet, how come you escaped from your prison and then made some more screen time, instead of just sitting there and do nothing.

Harribel: Please, my Fraccion, also known as "the subordinates who doesn't who doensnt kill me, turn me into a zombie and become turned on by it."

Bambietta: Do you even know they are dead? They were killed by Opie.

Harribel: WHAT?! THEY ARE DEAD?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!

Bambietta: YOU DIDN'T KNOW A THING?!

Harribel: Do you really think I had a clue when I was in prison? Only because I can sense spiritual energy, doesn't it mean I can sense it from another dimension?

Bambietta: You really need to train them more. They are weak as hell.

Bambietta: My subordinates are way stronger than yours.

Bambietta: The took down a captain and when I mean CAPTAIN, I mean the KENPACHI, the MOTHERFUCKING Kenpachi, the fucking strongest of them, all by themselves.

Harribel: I am sorry "Miss one who got defeated the first," I was to tell I was the last of the females to stand up, unlike you, "The strongest female in the army" was the first one to be defeated.

Bambietta: (Twitching with anger)

Harribel: Also, my defeat was also quite the opposite. I was defeated the last, you were defeated the first.

Harribel: Plus, I had an awesome speech before I lost consciousness, and even DIED. Instead of dying and died without saying anything awesome.

Bambietta: (Snapping with anger): Hey, was dying, what do you think I would have said?

Harribel: Let me guess, you had an empty fantasy? Like your current, lifeless body?

Bambietta: Why are you so better than me in every way?

**Okay folks, this was for this chapter, I hoped you liked and I'm still sorry I didn't write that Bleach is owned by Kubo in the last chapter, I PROMISE, I will not happen again. I really hope you liked, please reviewing this story. See you later.**


	5. Nnoitra and Dricoll

**Hello guys, MineHunter here, I am here with another chapter of the better villains, I hope you like this and if you did, please review. Tite Kubo owns Bleach and I don't.**

Driscoll: Holy shit!

Nnoitra: What?

Driscoll: Was those fan girls really attractive to your skinny, spaghetti body? They're even skinnier than NaNaNa!

Driscoll: Why don't they like my muscles? I mean just look at these. Talk about killer abs, even bigger than the NOW DEAD head captain.

Nnoitra: Well, there's a reason why people love me more than you.

Driscoll: And what is it, Spoon-Head?

Nnoitra: How I am going to say this? Unlike you, I, appeared a lot, lot, LOT more than you, instead of dying in a panel!

Driscoll: (Twitching)

Nnoitra: I mean, "Hello everyone, I am Dricoll Berci, Sternritter O, the "Overkill", and whips, less than an entire fucking chapter later, I am dead.

Nnoitra: Talk about a waste of a character. If you had survived, you could have a lot more fans than I had, more fan fictions, stories, comics and even art than me.

Nnoitra: But atlas, you fucked up in less than an entire chapter, died right after you gave an attack on the head captain.

Driscoll: Hey! Don't blame me, "The one who got owned by a woman in the past", I killed 100 Shinigami when I first entered Seiretei, (Unlike you, who wasn't even in Seiretei), then later when I arrived to Soul Society during the Invasion, I killed a 100 people in Sereitei, and even overpowered a lieutenant.

Driscoll: Sorry I forgot to mention I even killed a lieutenant, the lieutenant from the fucking 1st division.

Nnoitra: (Twitching with anger): Sorry, but I need to tell you I had a proper flashback, unlike yours, which only shoved a panel of the fucking lieutenant, also I had also a backstory, which is one the fucking thousand reasons I am better than you!

Driscoll: Sorry, I am so glad I didn't show me being owned by a woman.

Nnoitra: Hey! It was better not having a backstory at all.

Driscoll: Have I also mention, during your battle with Kenpachi, who didn't even use his Shikai in his battle against you, who instead used it on a child.

Driscoll: Have I also mentioned, he was actually a brain in a jar! Talk about you must be super weak! 

Nnoitra: I am so glad I didn't kill myself in my battle against Kenpachi.

Nnoitra: Also, I fought him, instead of dying a panel after I got introduced! 

Driscoll: Screw you! You're just jealous because I'm stronger than you!

Nnoitra: Don't you mean you're jealous because I got more screen time than you! Also more fans, art, fan fictions, web comics and even moments than you!

Driscoll: Well I see, Mr Spoon head, how come have such shitty clothes?

Driscoll: Was Aizen so low on clothes they had to grow them?

Driscoll: You know, we Quinces are known to think much of our clothes, hair and appearances.

Nnoitra: Well, unlike you sissies, I didn't complain about my clothes, and besides, it made we arrancar special.

Nnoitra: By the way, I am so proud of having my spoon.

Nnoitra: Than having to die in a chapter after I got introduced!

Driscoll: Screw the spoon; I have a macho beard, which is 100 % more well than the spoon.

Nnoitra: Also 100 % more mainstream than the spoon.

Nnoitra: I have one question: What happened in your past? Had you a promise? Were you in danger? Were you even weak?

Nnoitra: Talk about a waste of a character…

Driscoll: …

Driscoll: Why, Kubo, why did you kill me so, so, so fucking fast?

**This was chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed, and If you do, please review, see you later. Next is Lilinette and Liltotto.**


	6. Lilinette and Liltotto

**Hello, this is chapter 6 of the series "The Better Villains" I hope you enjoy and please subscribe if you do. Tite Kubo owns bleach. I own nothing. Tell me if some of the characters are OOC.**

Liltotto: So, why I am here with you again?

Lilinette: I think were supposed to talk whos better.

Liltotto: So, I shall begin. So have I got this right. The strongest espadas, the strongest in the army of the ex-main villain fraccion, was you, the weakling.

Liltotto: I see, I am not even surprised. By the appearance, the weakness level most is over 9000.

Lilinette: Hey, you're the one who talks about appearance. The biggest rip-off of any bleach character from the Vandenreich, is probably you.

Lilinette: I mean, these are the examples; blond hair, short, wearing white, has a relation ship with the top fighters.

Lilinette: Even the first names sound the same.

Lilinette: Kubo really need to make more original characters.

Liltotto: Well, what do you expect? Its Kubo were talking about, he has ripped off series even before he started "Bleach".

Liltotto: And I thought "Fairy Tail" was nothing but rip-offs.

Lilinette: I see what you mean, besides I want you to know I have been with Stark a lot more than you, both in the past in the present.

Lilinette: Unlike you, who was only seen with the top fighter in two scenes?

Liltotto: Don't blame me, the fraccion, unlike you, I have a position of the top fighters, are more stronger than you, and don't transform into a gun.

Liltotto: Besides I spend more time with more top fighters than you, who only the spend time with the "One Espada".

Lilinette: What do you expect? He's the espada of solitude, he needed me because of his loneliness, you did everything do gain friends; he even wanted to be weak.

Liltotto: Talk about desperate, too bad both he and you are dead. Which means him.

Lilinette: It must also suck to be a kid forever, right?

Liltotto: Unlike you arrancar, who doesn't change, we quincy do.

Liltotto: Haven't you seen the Bount arc?

Lilinette: Sorry, it was the time BEFORE I wasn't even in the manga!

Liltotto: What I want to say is I am very stronger, have a more interesting personality, have more moments, and also is not turned into a gun.

Lilinette: Talk about lame, is it like a lame artist based of some kind of a manga is controlling us in a story.

Liltotto: …

Lilinette: …

Lilinette: By the way, I don't like my gun form either, do you fucking have any idea what is actually?

Liltotto: I don't give a damn, and I either have a lame Vollstandig than having a form, doing NOTHING TO DO!

Lilinette: Well, I have been more closely to the top fighter than you.

Liltotto: Yeah? I have been with my top fighters on more panels.

Lilinette: I have been with in history of a backstory, which you don't have.

Liltotto: Which showed how weak and miserable you were.

Lilinette: I HAVE BEEN INSIDE OF HIM, WHICH MEANS I EVEN CAME FROM HIM!

Liltotto: …

Lilinette: …

Liltotto: That sounded so wrong in every possible way.

Lilinette: So, what's your backstory?

Liltotto: I don't have any.

Lilinette: Kubos a jerk, right?

**Alright everyone, this was chapter 6, Lilinette vs Liltotto, I hope you liked it, and if you did, please review. Next chapter is about Zommari and PePe, so this is going to rock. See you later.**


	7. Zommari and PePe

**Hello again, this ****is what you have been waiting for, Zommari and PePe, the black love guys from the anime Bleach, if you liked this, please review. Bleach and everything from it is owned by Tite Kubo.**

Zommari: So, the name was Sternritter L, "The Love", PePe Waccabrada, a bald, black guy working under a main villain, fought captain I fought, and even got totally owned by methods of captains.

Zommari: Kubo doesn't even realised he rip offs even scenes from the past.

PePe: Well, I don't have a limit of controlling people.

PePe: You can only control to fifty-eight people, I can control over a thousand.

Zommari: You do know I fought him longer, I was the original "Black, Bald guy, who fought the Kuchiki-taicho, have love based power, become completely owned by him.

PePe: Well, I didn't pray for my leader in my last moments.

Zommari: I didn't cry like a baby when a little girl killed you.

Zommari: Hm, which explains more why you power-up was you wearing a diaper.

PePe: What do you expect? I am the Sternritter of Love, PePe Waccabrada, Do you know more well known figures representing love?

Zommari: Do you know any better power-ups than the "Diaper" form?

Zommari: Why wasn't your letter B, "The Baby", I made much more sense than the love.

Zommari: The basket, the diaper, the baby maraca, THE SCENE YOU WERE BEGS TO BE SPARED BY A GIRL, which isn't so weird about it.

PePe: You do know I made very major things, such a ruining the Search Apartment.

Zommari: Yeah sure, I was a thing.

Zommari: Which foreshadowed the powers, which was "The Love".

Zommari: Aren't there more manipulating powers.

Zommari: Kubo really needs to check on a English dictionary.

Zommari: So glad he already the rip off was based on me, the FIRST bald, black guy with love powers.

PePe: I am sorry, I didn't first appeared sitting in a table drinking tea.

Zommari: I don't have a diaper form.

PePe: I don't have a Pumpkin form.

Zommari: I was the first black, bald guy with love powers.

PePe: I was the first black, bald guy with love powers who came up with new insults than you.

Zommari: My power was revealed sooner than you, instead of the moment or even the time I even showed an appearance in the manga.

Zommari: Such as your fellow Sternritters, its so oblivious they aren't so popular as the Espada.

Zommari: They even die before they even appeared.

Zommari: Kubo must hate Quincy's.

PePe: Which is why the power of love is the true power of all.

PePe: If Kubo loved Quincy's, we should have more art than you.

Zommari: You don't know a thing about love. True love is what manipulates a human mind and does anything about it.

PePe: It sounded the exactly the same thing I just said.

Zommari: Which doesn't lead to be killed by a girl, and begs.

Zommari: If I was there, I probably could have defeated easily.

PePe: You do know you couldn't win against, even in your resurrection, in your full power or even in your fastest Sonido.

Zommari: I wish I appeared more.

PePe. I know your feelings.

PePe: By the way, have you realised we apperead in chapter 7, you know, the number you have?

Zommari: Yeah, I sure have, such coincidence.

Zommari: Such as you ripping me off.

PePe: Kubo doesn't even think about rip offs of his characters?

**Well then, this was chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed, please and review and I promise I make your requests. See you later.**


	8. Szazel vs Askin

**Wazzup, everyone, this i ****MineHunter, this is chapter 8, this time about, Szazel, the crazy scientist, and Askin, the Aizen rip-off. Everything belongs to Bleach XD.**

Szazel: So, what do we actually have in common?

Askin: Well, I was very shocked too, but here's the similarity. Were in the main antagonists organizations, we both were white, we both are handsome, we both used scientist used of battling, our powers are in liquid form and were both using strategies. Plus we even got resurrected.

Szazel: I bet if it weren't a rip-off in Bleach, it would be a large plot twist.

Askin: Indeed, but you need to know something, unlike you, who died after you resurrected, I am still fighting, fighting your former Espada companion, while you got killed directly by a clown?

Askin: It was so pathetic.

Szazel: Who youre running from.

Szazel: I have done more than you.

Szazel: I fought more than you, unlike you, who sits in battle field, ready to be killed in any second, even having a picnic, when a FUCKING meteor was ready to kill everyone, even the emperor.

Szazel: You really need to stop being lazy; I have even used Sonido to dodge an attack.

Szazel: I am even shocked too see youre even alive.

Szazel: You even got killed, it was sheer luck youre were revived.

Askin: I am also shocked a baby, a worm baby, killed you, which is the must embarrassing thing to die.

Szazel: Says the one who got killed by a nerd.

Szazel: Who is now dead? It is the truth. Unlike the baby, who is still alive?

Szazel: Also, my power I can do more. I can create clones, control the enemies by crushing their organs without touching or cut their orangs out.

Szazel: And you vollstanding is so lame, I hoped better.

Szazel: The Internet have way more fantasy than Kubo.

Szazel: Why isn't he the fan, and those who write the art, the creator.

Szazel: I bet bleach wouldn't even be so lame it is now.

Askin: By the way, I even went to Soul Society, instead of being in the same dimension, same castle you were in.

Askin: Even in the Soul King Palace, which now is Wahrwelt.

Szazel: When I heard it, it sounded like a circus.

Szazel: Because all of you Quinces are jokes.

Askin: Which is a massive Quincy cross, with five cities and a massive tower in the middle.

Askin: Something even Aizen couldn't.

Askin: Our boss is way better than yours and could do WAY more stuff than your boss.

Askin: Who is now sitting in a fucking chair.

Szazel: And still kicking ass, with many fans happy to see him, unlike you, who are the rip-off.

Szazel: You have no idea how many fan groups we have.

Szazel: I bet you only got 2.

Szazel: Because nobody cares about you.

Askin: I hate my life.

Szazel: So do I. Not.

Askin: You're dead.

Szazel: I wasn't dead to begin with.

Szazel: So, does Kubo follow the plot lately?

Askin: With fighting Quincies, in Wahrwelt and with Kurosaki fighting not with Kuchiki, instead of Hollows, in Karakura Town and with Kuchiki.

Askin: So Kubo literally fucks the plot.

Szazel: True, very true.

**Alright, this was chapter 8 and if you enjoyed, please review. The last part was I was thinking, and next chapter is going to be: Kirge vs Rudobonn. See you next time.**


	9. Kirge vs Pepe

**My deepest apologies for not updating, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Warning! Warning! Warning! Spoiler alert, dont read if you haven read Bleach!**

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and I dont own a single thing.**

Kirge: It is truly a crime to see someone who role in a series where smaller than i could ever imagine.

Kirge: Since when does a three have such great part in the story? I on the other hand, where the one who made the main protagonist, Kurosaki Ichigo, realise his Quincy powers!"

Rudobonn: And the first one of the Sternritter who died, ever quicker than the gorilla, the copy machine or the annoying lady who wont shut the fuck up.

Rudobonn: If I where alive, I wouldnt even executed those failures of warriors.

Kirge: My power whas unstobbable, unlike your "God like" power! My "Jail" couldnt be stopped by ice! Since you where a three, the heroes could simply have cut you down with an axe!"

Rudobonn: Well, my Execuatias are more tougher than your Soldats! I mean, they gave the heroes an extreme tough situation, even coming up with tacticts to defeat me!

Rudobonn: Unlike you, who where killed by someone not even you knew!"

Kirge: I wasnt killed by an idiot for a comrade.

Kirge: My role was to stop Ichigo from interfering with his Majesty plans, unlike your role, was to stop som lowly flies from taking over your pathetic castle.

Rudobonn: In that castle, I took down the Privaron Espada, without any problems. I didnt even get a scratch! That was true testament of my strentgh!

Rudobonn: And you, you only took down some Arrancars. I wasnt shocked they were taken down easily. Especially those Tries Bestias and the pigtail girl or that blonde chick.

Kirge: Heh, I just realised somthing.

Rudobonn: Huh? What?

Kirge: When we first appeared, the readers thought we had would have great roles. But instead, we simply shown as pathetic exuses of characters.

**And thats it folks. Sorry it was short and you expected more, but now I am gonna tell you something. Next chapter is the last one, becuase I wanna get this thing soon as possible so that I can go on with more of my stories, like The Ultimate Alliance. Also, write in the reviews of which should be the last one. And please Review, Favorite or Follow. **


	10. Starrk vs Lille

**My friends, the final chapter is here. I hope you guys will enjoy! I am sorry I had to end this, please forgive me.**

**I dont own anything, Kubo is the one who ones Bleach. **

Starrk: Let me guess this straight.

Starrk: Gun, fur, one eye being covered and most importantly, fight with the same guy who killed us?

Starrk: Are we somehow conncected?

Lille: Do you have any idea who youre talking to?

Lille: An envoy of God, and the one who talks trash to me?

Lille: And you, a emo lonewolf who is lazy as fuck?

Lille: Why arent I suppused to be the one who should be more popular than you?

Starrk: Maybe the reason is, as my spiriutal power allows me to make an army of wolves and an having the apperance of an cowboy.

Stark: While you, can not only transform into a owl-giraffe-butterfly-cheedar-cheese-hybrid, who later becomes an army of killer chickens?

Stark: Arent Kubo being a little low on ideas lately?

Lille: Unlike you, I aint dissapointed with being the greatest, unlike you, who only wants to be weak.

Lille: That doesnt make any sens at all.

Lille: its like youre begging to be killed.

Lille: Sorry, I forgot you were an emo.

Starrk: Do you relaize that the reason you knew that, is that I have an flashback?

Starrk: Something that I dont have?

Starrk: Does your flashback have something to do with single eyed gunslingers who turnes into owl by having their head blown up?

Lille: I survived, unlike you, and then went on a badass berserk revenge assault on the Seireitei.

Starrk: I may be dead, but at least they know how I ended.

Starrk: Unlike you, who we dont even know what the hell happened.

Starrk: At least you couldnt have changed into something else than white flamingo with a owl head.

Lille: And I dont have any problems with arguing with my guns.

Starrk: Lilinette may was annoying and irritated me to no end, but she was the first friend I ever had, unlike your Diagramm or what the hell you call it.

Starrk: Also, it took two captains to defeat me.

Lille: And it took one Captain Commander to beat me.

Starrk: Alongside a nerdy bookworm of a leitianant.

Starrk: Honestly, what is with that guy and bookworms.

Lille: They needed to use a super-secret-ultimate-you-will-die-if-you-mess-up-for-one-sec weapon, proving more how powerful, tough and awesome I was.

Starrk: Which the super-secret-ultimate-you-will-die-if-you-mess-up-for-one-sec weapon which was needed to defeat you, the Envoy of God, was an cricket bat with mirrors.

Starrk: And I tought my weapon was a pain in the ass.

Lille: I could still fight, even when it was broken and I didnt even need to use a weapon.

Lille: I might not be able to create an army of spirit wolves, but no could touch me.

Lille: I could even teleport to anywhere and anytime I wanted.

Starrk: And could you even teleport to the Shadow Dimension the Captain Commander were hiding?

Lille: Hey, at least he used becuase of how powerful I was.

Starrk: Yeah, cheddar-owls truly are scary.

Lille: You arent direcltly scary either.

Lille: Or the leader type.

Lille: I was the leader becuase of the Schutzgaffel which shows another testamento of my power.

Starrk: Which you were scolded by that Thor guy.

Lille: And you let someone else, like that Skeleton king or whatever, do the job.

Starrk: It was too tiring.

Lille: Everything for you is tiring.

Starrk: Says the one who are far away from the oppotens.

Lille: I am the sniper, what the hell did you expect?

Starrk: Well, I am the cowboy, the one everyone loves, since they are the embodiment of Being awesome.

Lille: Snipers are awesome too. Plus, I could shot a shot which could penetrate anyone and anything, no matter how strong they or it are.

Lille: Even if they were citys, something you couldnt even do.

Lille: I mean, have you heard of a sniper with bullets so powerful that they can destroy cities?

Starrk: Says the one who got killed by the enemy the second he made an entrance?

Starrk: Which the cities where fake?

Starrk: Youre bringing fail to a whole new level.

Starrk: To add more, everyone, including you, were captured in a tree cage.

Starrk: Only our highest bosses, were captured, and in a fire cage, who we only needed a simple hollow.

Starrk: But you needed to use your big guys to tore an entire tree cage.

Starrk: Either that tree cage was super strong or you guys in the Vandenreich or whatever you call it super weak.

Lille: We got ressuected, which shows us we are more powerful than any of you in your army.

Starrk: But even one of us have more fanart and fanfiction than any of you combined.

Lille: Our boss is the big bad who have been effecting more than that Aizen have ever done, or even what he thought he does.

Lille: Also, our boss power are more badass and OP than you can imagine.

Lille: I mean, what the hell is hypnothis so op.

Lille: If he wanted to take over Soul Society or even kill the Soul King and rule the universe, he could have hypnothised everyone.

Lille: He wouldnt even be killed by that Fox guy.

Starrk: Dont ask me, ask Kubo, he is the one who started this shit.

Starrk: I bet he currently have lots of questions to answer.

Starrk: Even I am almost worried about about him.

Starrk: Almost.

Starrk: In fact, I think I know why I am more bad ass than you.

Lille: Let me guess, you didnt die the minute you got appared, like us?

Starrk: Nope. I made you say shit about your boss and coworkers.

Starrk: Which made me more badass than you, even the most badass thing in this fanfiction story.

Lille:…

Lille:…

Starrk: I bet you cant even came up with a comeback line.

Lille:…

Lille: Fuck you.

**And that it folks for this chapter and the Better Villians. I hope you enjoyed the series and if you did, please, Review, Follow and Favorite. I would like to thank darkmachines for the suggestions of Starrk vs Lille, please read his stories. Also it would also be cool of you vote the poll on my profile for one of my future stories I should pulbish. **


End file.
